Jeckat
Jeckat is the friendship/possible love triangle between Jade, Beck, & Cat (J'/ade, B/'eck, and C/'at'). It can also be called Cadeck (C'/at, J/'ade, Be/'ck') or Badat (B'/eck, J/'ad/e, C/'at'). Throughout the series, Jade seems to be closest with Beck and Cat. Cat and Beck also seem to tolerate Jade's behavior well, and seem to be the ones who are the least afraid of her. Cat seems to be the one girl who can interact with Beck, without Jade getting angry and jealous. Both girls have kissed Beck. For the individual pairings, see Bade, Bat, and Cade. Jeckat Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *Jade chooses Cat and Beck to be in her improv group. *During the alphabet improv, Beck and Cat both try to calm Jade down. (Beck tells her to relax, and Cat agrees, saying "Totally!") *In the improv, Cat plays Jade and Beck's daughter. 'Stage Fighting' *Jade didn't seem jealous when she learned that Cat and Beck would be paired together. *Cat and Beck were both worried about Jade when she was "hit" by Tori. *Cat and Beck both seemed to believe Jade's version of the story, instead of Tori's. 'Survival of the Hottest' *Jade and Beck had a quick conversation about Cat when she ran out of the RV, yelling to them "Gotta pee!" *When they got out of the RV, Beck kissed Cat's head, and Jade hugged her. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *The three were talking at the beginning of the episode (along with Tori and Daniel.) *Beck and Jade went to find out why Tori would spray Cat with cheese, essentially helping and standing up for Cat. 'Freak the Freak Out' *They all went to Karaoke Dokie together. (Along with André.) *Beck cheered loudly for Jade and Cat, and was upset when they lost. 'Rex Dies' *Beck and Jade calmly explained to Cat that they couldn't take Rex to the hospital. 'A Film by Dale Squires ' *Cat and Beck kiss for one of the scenes in the movie, and Jade doesn't seem jealous. However, she later slaps Cat, possibly for revenge. Season 2 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *The three of them helped find the letters to spell Ke$ha. *When Jade said ice cream reminded her of her unhappy childhood, Cat questioned her on it and Beck told her she didn't have to help if she didn't want to. 'Tori Tortures Teacher' *Cat knew about Beck and Jade's text fighting, and was shocked when Jade showed her a message she had sent to Beck. 'Terror on Cupcake Street' *Cat asks that in what street are they on, and Beck replies "Let's just say that it ain't Sesame Street," Cat says that she loves Sesame Street and starts singing, and Jade screams to her: "NO!" **'Cat:' What street are we on? **'Beck:' Let's just say it ain't Sesame Street. **'Cat:' I love Sesame Street! Sunny... **'Jade:' NO! Season 3 'A Christmas Tori' *Cat was Jade's secret Santa, and Cat walked up to Beck and Jade to give Jade her present. *When Cat got up to Beck and Jade Cat said, "Secret Santa time." which made Jade ask, "You, mine or his?" 'The Breakfast Brunch ' *The three of them sit on the couch together. Jade and Cat both have their legs on Beck's lap. *They are all laughing together while eating the tacos. *When Jade is harassing Cat and Cat is telling Jade to leave her alone, Beck tells them in a firm voice to knock it off. *Jade tells Beck to give Cat hot sauce for her taco, and he does. *When Beck is feeding Cat a taco, Jade didn't seemed jealous; in fact, she seemed happy. 'The Worst Couple ' * The 3 of them are together in the janitors closet. *Jade and Beck both want Cat to be their and settle their dispute. *Cat tries to help Beck and Jade work out their argument. *Beck and Jade are fighting and asking Cat questions, and Cat becomes so stressed out by it that she faints. 'Andre's Horrible Girl ' *Jade has nothing to do because of her break up with Beck so she hangs out with Cat instead. *Beck and Jade both try to comfort Cat when she is crying. *Beck and Jade cover for Cat, saying that the earthquake damaged the house, not her. TheSlap.com Hints *Jade was angry that Beck joined TheSlap without telling her, and Cat also got involved in the conversation: **'Jade: '''Isn't it nice that my boyfriend joined TheSlap.com and didn't tell me? AWESOME. **'Cat:' OMG! NO WAY!!! What a jerk! (JK Beck, I really like you and think you're so cool.) **'Beck:' Thanks, Cat. Jade, I signed up two hours ago. **'Jade: Yeah, exactly. TWO HOURS!!! *Cat made a video profile and Jade commented on it. Beck explained that Jade was actually giving Cat a big compliment **'''Cat: Watch me do my video profile upside down and sideways! **'Jade: '''I didn't hate that. I didn't say it was good. I just didn't hate it! **'Beck:' Don't worry, that's a HUGE compliment coming from her. *Jade got mad at Cat for a comment she made, and Beck explained why she was angry. **'Cat': I'm sick of waiting for Christmas! I want to celebrate it now! Ho! Ho! Ho! **'Jade:' You have no idea how much I hate you right now. **'Beck:' Jade hates whenever someone mentions Christmas BEFORE December 1st **'Cat''': I'm sorry. Do you want me to make you some figgy pudding to cheer you up? Photo Gallery Fanfictions Friendship *Holiday for Cat by sammy103 CONTAINS BADE ROMANCE AND BAT AND CADE FRIENDSHIP *Social Strain by imlaughingnow CONTAINS BADE ROMANCE AND CADE FRIENDSHIP Romance *Something's Got A Hold by theunholysexbomb CONTAINS BADE, BAT AND CADE ROMANCE *lies scattered at her feet by seemslikeaporno CONTAINS BAT, BADE AND CADE ROMANCE Category:Pairings Category:Tri-Pairings Category:Minor Pairing